O Cara do Bar
by Ell00
Summary: A vida de um editor de uma grande empresa não é fácil. Noites sem dormir, corrigir manuscritos e ter dores de cabeça com o pessoal da gráfica era para deixar qualquer um louco, porém, Sasuke Uchiha amava seu trabalho, amava vê suas edições fazendo sucesso. Em uma noite num bar, conhece Naruto Uzumaki, um loiro que conversou sobre vários assuntos, tanto ligados aos três gêneros da


A lombar dolorida pela noite anterior fazia com que Sasuke Uchiha lembra-se com certa clareza das mãos grossas do loiro em sua cintura, das carícias que o mesmo o proporcionou a noite. Ele era totalmente perfeito para seu gosto. Pena que o encontro apenas tinha durado uma única noite. Suspirou frustrado.

A saudades daqueles toques queimavam por seu corpo. Sasuke não estava numa época propícia para ficar sem ninguém. Apesar de seus anticoncepcionais funcionarem bem e seu supressor ser forte o suficiente, que não o deixa naquele caos do cio de uma semana dolorosa, ele ainda sentia falta de ser preenchido por alguém.

Bagunçou os cabelos, tentando tirar a noite anterior de sua mente e voltou a olhar para os papeis a sua frente, queria poder se concentrar no storyboard, tinha que revisar tudo e mandar novamente para autora para que a mesma pudesse fazer as trocas finais do material. Era cansativo trabalhar em uma empresa de mangás shoujo. O clima no departamento onde trabalhava estava bem crítico, e a atmosfera não estava tão boa.

— Para de pensar em qualquer coisa paralela e terminar de revisar isso! — Gaara, um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos verde água, chamava atenção do moreno a sua frente quando bateu em sua nuca.

— Não me bata! — dizia massageando o local — Eu estou revisando isso! Olha o tanto de mudanças que eu já fiz.

Mostrava os diversas folhas com setas para que a autora trocassem as cenas de lugar. Alguns riscos com X indicavam cenas um tanto chatas e círculos para prestar atenção na ortografia.

— Apenas termine o seu trabalho. — O ruivo falava ao ajeitar seus óculos.

O moreno voltou a se concentrar no seu trabalho. Sasuke havia ganhado bastante respeito por ser um editor ômega naquela empresa. Editora Morningstar, uma das maiores editoras de mangás, literatura e arte visual que se possa imaginar, tinha a política de não favoritismo. Contratavam todos que eram capacitados para o cargo, independente de seu gênero, o que a fazia ser umas das mais conhecidas e favoritas entre editores e autores. Morningstar também tinha ômegas com livros e mangás que faziam muito sucesso nas livrarias e eventos. O trabalho não era fácil, era cansativo, havia dias que o moreno virava noites em claro resolvendo problemas com a gráfica, chamando atenção de autores que passaram do prazo e ainda tinha que ouvir o diretor chefe reclamar no seu ouvido que o manuscrito do storyboard estava atrasado. Infelizmente, era uma semana daquelas.

— Ei Shikamaru — cutucava o ombro do colega de trabalho, Shikamaru estava com olheiras escuras debaixo dos olhos, fazia dois dias que estava no trabalho sem ir para casa, estava completamente acabado — Preciso que você envie o storyboard de novo para Hinata, algumas partes estão desconexas.

Massageava as têmporas quando viu o ser ao seu lado suspirar fundo e amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

— Não suspire assim para mim, eu estou aqui lhe ajudando no trabalho, já que você está totalmente enrolado no manuscrito da Temari! — se levantava indo em direção a impressora — Eu poderia muito bem estar na minha cama dormindo no ar-condicionado, já que meu trabalho já havia acabado a dois dias!

— Ei, acha mesmo que é fácil ter duas escritoras famosas nas suas costas? — Shikamaru perguntava ao esticar suas costas e ouvir estalos da mesma — Ainda mais por ambas sempre atrasarem o prazo de entrega?

— É seu dever como editor delas, que fique atualizado no que está acontecendo e não mandando mensagem para namoradas! — O Uchiha falou alto, fazendo com que Gaara olha-se para Shikamaru com sangue nos olhos — Faça seu trabalho direto e não trará dores de cabeça alheias.

O moreno falava voltando com mais cópias do storyboard que estava corrigindo, mas logo jogando o original na mesa de Shikamaru.

— Envie para Hinata a correção por fax, nada de e-mail, ela não vai ver, já que está muito ocupada terminando o manuscrito e esperando isso aqui de volta.

O Uchiha apenas se jogou na cadeira o lado, deixando que seus músculos relaxassem do trabalho. Fechou os olhos por um único segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que Shikamaru o acordasse.

— O que foi agora? — perguntava mal humorado e arrumando sua postura. Esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar o sono repentino.

— O departamento de vendas está aqui. — Dizia apontando para frente, o moreno se virou sem animação alguma para encarar os representantes, porém, tomou um susto ao ver o loiro da noite anterior o olhando fixamente.

— Só pode ser sacanagem…

Estava deitado enfim em sua cama, suas costas doíam pelos longos dias de trabalho. Lembrava-se também do olhar fixo do loiro quando o viu ali como editor. De fato, ambos não mencionaram no que trabalhavam quando se falaram na noite do dia anterior, apenas queriam conversar sobre outros assuntos, beber e foder até o dia clarear, bem, não foi bem isso que aconteceu, mas o sexo entre ambos era maravilhoso e selvagem, apesar do Loiro ser beta. O que não fazia muita diferença para o Uchiha, pois não acreditava em parceiro destinado, era a maior mentira. Cansou de procurar esse tal parceiro destinado, já se relacionou com alfas, betas e ômegas e nenhum fez seu coração pirar de amores ou seus feromônios desregularem a ponto de criar um cio inexistente, apesar do mesmo ter uma certa ideia do que poderia ser de fato um parceiro destinado.

Passou as mãos por seu rosto e esfregou os olhos, limpando-os e logo procurando seu celular em meio aos tecidos da cama de casal que tinha. Eram 10:00h da manhã e havia mais de três ligações perdidas de Gaara.

— Puta merda! — Estava atrasado. Como havia se dado o luxo de ficar na cama dormindo e pensando em um certo loiro, quando tinha uma reunião daqui a uma hora?

Tomou um banho rápido, preparou algo para comer e se arrumou o mais confortável que podia, pois teria mais um dia de trabalho daqueles.

Por que mesmo ele não tinha um carro? Odiava pegar o metrô em horários de pico, normalmente esse horário das 10h até 12h sempre ficava lotado ao ponto de virar uma sardinha humana. Precisava comprar um carro com urgência, tinha suas economias, o que faltava era tempo para tal.

Chegou às pressas na editora, desejando bom dia para quem estava no corredor e elevador, indo direto para a sala onde iria ser a reunião.

— Desculpe o atraso! — Dizia ao abrir a porta de madeira e se curva em uma reverência, a sala estava em silêncio absoluto.

— Não precisa se desculpar — alguém falava — A reunião foi adiada para essa tarde. — A pessoa soltava um riso fraco. Levantou o corpo, vendo ali sentado em uma cadeira giratória um ser loiro de corpo definido, corpo esse que lhe trazia saudades de uma noite sem preocupações. — Olá, Sasuke.

— Naruto.

Uzumaki apenas sorriu de canto e apoio seu rosto em sua mão. Naruto tinhas sardas horizontais em ambos os lados de seu rosto, que lembrava muito algum felino. Ele rindo o deixava fofo. O Uchiha acabou rindo da sua imaginação fértil.

— Que coincidência, trabalhamos na mesma empresa…

— Como nunca nos vimos? — Sasuke perguntou cruzando os braços e se apoiando na porta.

— O departamento de vendas não se mistura com a área dos editores, e, se vamos lá é para cobrar alguma coisa que está faltando.— O loiro dizia cruzando as pernas grossas — E também, editores costumam virar noites no escritório resolvendo problemas.

— Tem razão. — Suspirou — Sobre aquela noite…

— Ah! Não se preocupe, não vou falar para ninguém sobre isso. — Naruto dizia ao passar as mãos por seu cabelo loiro.

— Ok, mas eu não ia falar isso. — O moreno dizia prestando atenção na feição curiosa do Uzumaki.

— Não?

— Não. Eu ia dizer que aquela noite foi muito boa e que nós não trocamos os nossos números, por motivos de eu ter saindo às pressas na manhã, mas, já que você não está tão interessado, vou indo pro trabalho se não Gaara me mata! — dizia começando a se mover e ir para o corredor.

— Espera!

O loiro saiu da cadeira onde estava sentado e foi atrás do moreno que estava parado em frente a porta, puxou o braço do Uchiha, que apenas sorriu de canto pelo ato. O loiro fechou a porta atrás de si, fazendo com que Sasuke se encostasse na mesa de reunião e olhasse pelos cantos da sala a procura de alguma câmera e ficando feliz que não havia nada ali.

— Me passe seu número — Uzumaki falava entregando o celular em suas mãos. Anotou o número ali e entregou para o dono. — Posso te mandar mensagem marcando alguma coisa a noite? — Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Claro.

— E… Posso te beijar? — perguntava mais próximo do Uchiha.

— Deve.

— Boa tarde.

O Uchiha falava para Shikamaru, que apenas revirou os olhos. Gaara por outro lado começou a brigar com o moreno por conta do atraso e que tinha ligado umas quinhentas vezes. Ele poderia revidar e tudo mais, só que ele estava feliz. Havia encontrado o cara do bar, ele trabalhava na mesma empresa que Sasuke, e além de trocarem os números, se beijaram igual adolescentes em uma sala vazia. Poderia dizer que estava radiante mesmo estando tão sério.

— O trabalho acumulou — Shikamaru falava digitando alguma coisa no seu notebook — Hinata refez as partes que você disse e tudo já foi mandado para a gráfica, contudo, ainda tenho que terminar de corrigir o manuscrito da Temari para manda para a gráfica.

— Idiota! — Sasuke da um tapa no moreno ao seu lado — Quantas vezes eu já te disse para corrigir apenas o necessário? Para de ficar procurando detalhes que nem mesmo a autora ou os leitores vão encontrar!

O Uchiha pegou o manuscrito da mesa do amigo e começa a revisá-lo, não demora muito para que ele o devolva.

— Envia para a Temari agora. Até quando é prazo de entrega do manuscrito para a gráfica? — Perguntou.

— Amanhã, até às 08h da manhã.

— Não adianta eu falar trilhões de vezes, você sempre faz o mesmo e eu acabo o ajudando. Espero que ela consiga antes disso. Avisa ela.

— Não sei por qual motivo ainda continua ajudando ele — Lee falava ao voltar da impressora com um storyboard em mãos. — Chegou para você Sasuke, parece que Sai Yamanaka entregou o storyboard antes do prazo. — dizia sorridente ao entrar para o moreno a sua frente.

— Ele não fez mais que a obrigação dele. — dizia começando a corrigir as páginas.

— Você tem sorte dos seus autores nunca atrasarem o prazo — Shikamaru dizia emburrado.

— Eu já disse o que você tem que fazer, não vou repetir mais uma vez.

Depois da reunião da parte da tarde, onde o Uzumaki estava presente, o moreno foi liberado para poder ir para casa, já que não havia mais o que fazer ali na editora.

Ao chegar em casa, tomou um banho e se deixou relaxar em sua cama novamente, mas seu celular vibrou, indicando uma nova mensagem.

" Podemos nos ver hoje? "

A mensagem fez com que um sorriso largo aparecesse em seu rosto, apesar de terem se visto apenas algumas vezes, havia gostado do jeito sincero do loiro. Virou-se na cama e respondeu a mensagem do Uzumaki.

" Claro, pode ser na minha casa? Compro cerveja e alguns aperitivos. Não estou muito afim de sair em meio a multidão. "

" Na sua casa então, vou levar alguma coisa para comer também. 22h então? "

" Pode ser! "

Passou o endereço de sua casa e se levantou da cama, vendo que ainda tinha tempo de arrumar o apartamento e ir comprar as coisas. Trabalhou tanto nessa última semana que suas roupas estavam em cima das coisas por falta de tempo para dobrá-las.

Arrumou as roupas no guarda-roupa e limpou a cozinha e banheiro, não que eles estivessem sujos, mas era bom do mesmo jeito. Trocou de roupa e saiu para comprar a cerveja com os aperitivos na convivência em frente ao prédio. Pode se dizer que estava feliz, havia realmente gostado do loiro sedução, não por ser bom de cama ou coisa do tipo, mas por conta do papo bom que o mesmo tinha. Na noite que se conheceram, ficaram conversando por horas sobre coisas aleatórias e até mesmo sobre seus gêneros e como eram rebaixados pela sociedade opressora. Tudo bem que ele não entendia muito bem como era ser um ômega e tudo mais, mas ele fez um esforço, pois de certa forma ele não era da elite. Poderia ser se casando com alguém alfa, mas ele mesmo disse que não queria isso. Disse também que nem todos os alfas eram mesquinhos rústicos; quem nem todos os betas querem subir na hierarquia por dinheiro ou fama nas costas dos alfas, e, que nem todo ômega ama um nó.

Riu da lembrança da conversa quando deu as compras para a garota do caixa, que as colocou em duas sacolas plásticas. O moreno pagou e foi em direção da saída, olhando para ambos os lados da rua para ver se não vinha nenhum carro. A faixa de pedestre estava longe.

Um carro preto estava estacionado em frente ao prédio, quando passou por ele ouviu alguém buzinar. Ao olhar para o dono do carro, viu que o Loiro estava o encarando com um sorriso no rosto. Foi até a janela do veículo, vendo o vidro peliculado abaixar.

— Tenho uma vaga no estacionamento, se quiser deixar lá, a vontade. — falava indicando a entrada do estacionamento — A2, 32.

— E o seu carro? — O loiro perguntava vidrado nos olhos escuros de Sasuke.

— Não tenho carro. Vou te esperar no quarto andar, pode pegar o elevador do estacionamento.

— Ok.

O loiro ligou o carro e engatou a marcha, indo em direção ao estacionamento.

Estava esperando o loiro encostado na porta de seu apartamento, a noite estava um tanto fria, mas o céu estava estrelado. O elevador apitou e se abriu, Naruto olhava para o celular quando se deu conta que era o andar. Saiu as pressas, duas sacolas plásticas em suas mãos mostravam que o loiro comprou comida picante. Naruto usava uma calça jeans e tênis branco, uma camisa de mangas azul claro, que realçava seus olhos azuis. Sasuke apenas acenou para o loiro e abriu a porta, esperando o Uzumaki se aproximar. Tiraram os sapatos, que trocaram por pantufas e entraram juntos no cômodo da sala do moreno.

— Eu vou esquentar isso — Sasuke esticou a mão para o loiro, para que ele entregasse a comida picante.

— Ah, claro.

Ao entregar a sacola para o moreno, Naruto começou a olhar as prateleiras onde haviam livros e mangás shoujo, todos enfileirados em ordem alfabética ou por cor. Toc o nome. Acabou sorrindo ao ver algumas fotos da família do Uchiha e algumas Sasuke acompanhado de outro cara de cabelos longos.

— Meu irmão. — Naruto acabou se assustando com o assunto repentino. Sasuke apenas tirava as cervejas geladas das sacolas e abria os salgadinhos que havia comprado. — Saúde!— Levantou a lata para cima, fazendo com que naruto fosse em sua direção e repetindo o ato, mas agora brindando.

Os dois comeram e jogaram conversa fora ao longo da noite em que bebiam a cerveja. Os assuntos variaram da família de ambos, para como eles se conheceram em um bar.

— Eu tenho uma certa ideia do por que. — O Uchiha falava dando mais um gole na cerveja a sua frente, o rosto já estava corado por conta do álcool, ou talvez era por conta do loiro a sua frente? Não sabia dizer.

— Conte. — O loiro também estava com o rosto corado pelo álcool.

— Bom, as pessoas vivem falando que ômegas tem que encontrar o seu parceiro destinado, eu particularmente não acredito nesse troço — dizia gesticulando as mão com — Eu sou ômega, posso ter filhos se eu me descuidar, tenho que tomar remédios para suprir o cio e nenhum babaca me atacar na rua, alguns betas também podem ser afetados pelos feromônios, enfim, eu acredito que o parceiro destinado não é aquele que tu cruze os olhos e BAM! PAIXÃO. — bateu na pequena mesa à sua frente, assustando o loiro que acabou rindo com a lata da cerveja em seus lábios — Não, eu acho que é mais que isso. Acho que é independente do gênero. Por exemplo, dois ômegas se encontram em um bar, o papo flui bem, o ambiente é agradável, eles trocam números, saem algumas vezes, se divertem e sem perceber estão apaixonados.

— Esse exemplo é muito familiar — Uzumaki ri.

— Não me interrompa, — dizia mostrando o dedo indicador para que ficasse calado — ficam vários anos juntos e em uma bela manhã onde o sol passa pela janela, um dos dois sente o vínculo de alma e diz: Ele é meu parceiro destinado. — Conclui pegando a cerveja a sua frente e tomando o resto do líquido.

— Filosofia interessante.

— Obrigado! — O moreno agradece abrindo outra cerveja — E você? Acredito nessas coisas? — Pergunta.

— Ah… Os betas não tem esse lance de destino e etc. Nós só vivemos as nossas vidas e buscamos encontrar alguém especial. Claro, esse papo todo de ligação de alma e tudo mais é muito bonito, mas convenhamos que não é a realidade.

— Será que encontrei a tampa da minha panela? — Sasuke perguntava ao pegar uma mão cheia de salgadinhos de queijo.

— Talvez.

Naruto se levantou de onde estava, fazendo com que o Uchiha o acompanhasse com os olhos, sentou ao lado do moreno e pegou uma outra cerveja.

— Quer transar? — Sasuke perguntou cínico para o Loiro, que apenas levantou a sobrancelha em confirmação e beijou cálido os lábios finos do moreno.

O gosto do álcool na boca de ambos se misturava. Sasuke separou o ósculo e se levantou, puxando o loiro consigo. Entraram no quarto e deus graças de ter arrumado tudo. Naruto o virou de frente, beijando mais uma vez o moreno, que bateu as pernas na cama e caiu na mesma, se arrastando para o centro do colchão enquanto ainda mantinha o beijo eufórico. Puxou o loiro pela gola da camisa azul, o fazendo ficar deitado na cama e o moreno por cima, que levantava a blusa a blusa azul e distribuía beijos em seu torso, indo em direção ao pescoço e deixando ali uma marca, que provavelmente ficaria roxa. Naruto passou os seus braços envolta do corpo de Sasuke, o deixando deitado em seu peito, enquanto descia as mas por sua calça. O moreno apenas aproveitou o momento e fechou os olhos. Um erro, pois acabou dormindo em cima do loiro de pau duro.

— Sasuke? — Naruto o chamava, mas o mesmo já dormia pleno em seu peito. Abraçou o moreno de forma carinho e se deixou levar pelo sono também.

Ambos haviam trabalhado horrores nos últimos dias, afinal o dia dos namorados estava chegando e tudo ficava um caos na empresa.

Havia se passado alguns dias depois do fatídico "Dormi no início de uma transa" e ir para o trabalho durante uma semana pensando naquilo, deixava o Uchiha extremamente puto. Havia falado com Naruto por mensagens, mas sempre quando iam se encontrar, Gaara o mandava fazer qualquer outra coisa, pois o dia dos namorados estava chegando e a porcaria da gráfica sempre adiou tudo para o início do mês por conta de edições especiais que a empresa cobrava dos autores. Tudo estava indo por água abaixo, Shikamaru estava enrolado com a correção do storyboard, enquanto o moreno cobrava em eras o manuscrito de Sai. Aparentemente, ele havia pegado um resfriado, entretanto, o prazo de entrega do manuscrito para hoje até às 21h, e 20h da noite.

— Merda, não vai dar tempo! — Falava discando o número de Sai, que logo o atendeu com uma voz rouca. — Por favor, me diz que você já acabou a correção do manuscrito?

— Eu já acabei, liguei para Gaara mandar o correio, mas parece que eles tão indo pegar o de Hinata e Temari. Eu estava saindo para levá-lo pessoalmente na editora.

— Não, você tá doente, eu vou buscar, a gráfica fica perto de onde você mora.

— Ok, cuidado na sua vinda.

— Obrigado! — Dizia desligando o telefone. Pegou sua mochila e a pôs em seus ombros.

— Onde você pensa que vai?! — O ruivo gritava do seu lugar.

— Sai terminou a correção do manuscrito, mas o correio vai demorar para chegar lá, eu vou pegar e levá-lo para a gráfica.

— Ok.

Saiu correndo pelos corredores, colocou os fones e tentou ligar para a gráfica, mas claro, ninguém o atendeu. Sabia muito bem disso, todos estavam uma pilha por conta do feriado. Conseguiu pegar o elevador aberto e rezou para que o mesmo chegasse rápido ao térreo.

Cumprimentou alguns colegas e saiu as pressas para fora da editora, vendo a hora em seu relógio e fazendo contas de cabeça sobre o quanto iria demorar para chegar no casa de Sai e levar tudo para a gráfica na hora. Por que não tinha um carro mesmo?

Começou ir em direção a estação, porém ouviu alguém gritar seu nome. Era muito uma cena de shoujo para ser verdade. Naruto estava parado a sua frente, vestido em seu terno preto, de gravata frouxa. Provavelmente acabou o se expediente.

— Preciso da sua ajuda! — Sasuke falava indo em direção ao loiro. — Pode me levar na casa de um autor para eu pegar o manuscrito e levar para a gráfica?

— O prazo de entrega é até que horas?

— Nove horas.

— Entra no carro! — Dizia indo em direção ao lado do motorista, enquanto o Sasuke rodava para o lado do passageiro. Não demorou muito para estarem em uma das ruas principais de Tokyo.

— Quem é o autor? — O loiro perguntou com os olhos vidrados na estrada.

— Sai Yamanaka. Vira aqui na esquerda.

— Yamanaka, autor de Sweet Coffe?

— Esse mesmo.

— Fui numa livraria hoje e eles pediram mais 60.000 cópias, aparentemente o livro vende bem. — Falava encostando o carro em frente a um prédio e ligando o alarme.

— Eu já volto, mantenha o carro ligado… Obrigado.

Disse dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro, que ficou com as bochechas coradas. Podia se dizer que seu coração estava acelerado pelo ato.

Não demorou muito para voltar com uma pasta preta em mãos e entrar no carro.

— Oito e meia, vai dar tempo, a gráfica fica a dois quarteirões a frente — Dizia sorrindo. Naruto retribui o sorriso e arrancou com o carro, passando pelos semáforos abertos e logo estacionando novamente.

Dessa vez Sasuke demorou um pouco, mas logo saiu da gráfica suspirando de alívio e sentando no banco em frente a mesma. Naruto saiu do carro e foi em direção ao moreno, sentando ao seu lado e acariciando os cabelos negros. O Uchiha dava a notícia para o seu chefe, que o agradeceu e o dispensou para por ir para casa.

— Consegui.

— Conseguiu — Afirmava a conclusão do moreno. Naruto tocou uma de suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos ali. — Quer ir jantar?

— Na verdade eu quero descansar — Sasuke falava encostando a cabeça no ombro do Loiro, que sorriu com o gesto. — De preferência com você deitado ao meu lado.

Falou levantando-se do ombro do maior e o olhando sério, apreciando aquelas belas órbitas azuis.

— Tudo bem. — Naruto passou uma de suas mãos em direção a nuca do moreno, o fazendo ficar mais próximo de si e o beijando sem delongas. Um ósculo calmo e sabor de saudades — Também podemos resolver sobre aquela noite? — Perguntava sorridente.

— Por favor! — Sasuke ria ao lembrar do momento em que dormiu em cima de naruto.

— Quer dizer que estamos saindo? — Uzumaki perguntou encostando sua testa na do moreno, encarando aqueles olhos negros feito pérolas.

— Você que sabe — Disse rodeando os seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Loiro.

— Então definitivamente estamos saindo.

Ambos riram antes de se beijarem novamente e irem para o carro, indo em direção da casa de Sasuke.

Destinados distintos também podem se encontrar em qualquer momento da vida.


End file.
